


Sankta Nina

by shaardom



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Post-Crooked Kingdom, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no hurt just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Inej had gained another blade during her reckless war against the slave traders. As Nina is there to welcome them back on the land, she gets to know both about the robbery they've been planning and the new weapon.[Tea and waffles are mentionned.]





	Sankta Nina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! First work in this fandom, ever. I've been hyperactive in the Raven Cycle fandom and decided to change of horizons for a while. Hopefully, this idea popped in my mind ~
> 
> Enjoy ^^

"Inej !"

The Wraith laughed, already hardly breathing because of Nina's strong yet loving embrace. She hugged back, as strong as she could.

"No time for slacking, eh ?"

"Not a second," Inej confirmed with a wide smile.

Kaz awkwardly hovered near them. He end up clearing his throat, after his tipped had been thoroughly ignored. Nina bowed her head at him and finally released a breathless Inej.

"Where are Jesper and Wylan ?" Kaz asked.

"Wylan has a concert tonight. I guess he's rehearsing," Nina shrugged. "So, do I get to hear more about this bank robbery ? Must be worth it if Inej is so excited."

"It's not much, really." Kaz paused. "Think of it as a way to celebrate our return."

"An organized crime, together..." Inej mockingly whispered.

Nina clapped her hands, unable to suppress her hilarity. Kaz didn't look amused, but then again, he never did.

 

Nina dragged them at her place, where they drank sweet tea. Inej and her renewed their vow to eat waffles together. Kaz tried his best not to ruin the mood. To be honest, he is jealous of how easy it is for Nina to touch Inej, and how Inej seem to reciprocate. He wished he could also fulfill Inej's need for physical contact.

At some point, Inej triumphantly swatted Nina's hand away from her waist. Nina simply crossed them on her chest, amused.

"Fine, I give up. Where did you hide your saints ?"

" _Sankt Petyr, Sankta Alina..._ "

She briefly took them out to show them to Nina. The first two were on her forearms. Sankta Marya and Anastasia on her thighs, Sankt Vladimir in one of her boots and Sankta Lizabeta on her belt. Six, the count is right. Nina leaned back in her chair, her interest rising as Inej took another blade from her chest. Nina didn't know about this one, nor did Kaz.

From what the hilt reveals under Inej's slender fingers, it's a fine goldsmith work. The blade shines bright, fascinating yet lethal. Inej ends up holding it by the tip to let Kaz and Nina give the hilt a closer look. Nina emitted a surprised gasp at the sight.

"It's Ravkan !"

She recognized the patterns now. Kaz had stopped focusing on the blade to stare at Inej instead. A swift move of her hands and the blade was resting against her heart again. She shivered, both from the cold, refined iron on her skin and the excitement brought by the questions in Nina's eyes.

"You never fail to surprise us, Wraith," she said.

"I need all my saints," Inej explained. "Including you, _Sankta Nina._ "

Kaz indulged her with a smile, finally. Inej extended her hand over the table, holding her blade up again. Nina took it, and they were two holding the dagger in the air. Nina prayed to whoever heard her. She blessed Inej's new weapon with all her heart.

" _Sankta Nina,_ " she drawled. "Wait until Genya hears about that."

They laughed, talked more and drank even more tea, until the time for Wylan's concert was around the corner. Kaz put on his gloves, Nina chose one of her most seductive outfits and Inej led the way. Time for a little warm-up in the crowd of oblivious, sickly rich people getting hypnotized by a talented flutist.

 _A piece of cake,_ Inej thought, reassured by the weight of her saints.


End file.
